Season 2 Episode 4: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Mean Machines (The next morning in the sewer lair, Charmy and Yuffie are training with Cloud and Aerith as Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM, except Tails, Silver, and Blaze, watched) Knuckles: (Whispering) Watch this. Dingodile: (Whispering) This ought to be good. (Charmy and Yuffie attempted to lunge at Cloud and Aerith when Cloud and Aerith flipped them aside near Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM. As the two recovered, our heroes chuckled a bit) Vector: (Sarcastically) Smooth, Charmy and Yuffie. Tiny: (Sarcastically) As ninjas, you make great break dancers. Aerith: Cloud and I would advise more practice. Cloud: That’s right. (They bow) Knuckles: Yeah, and less pizza, tiramisu, and s’mores! (He chuckled a bit, making Charmy glare. Then Cloud spoke up) Cloud: Your turn, Knuckles and Omega. (Charmy smiled smugly at Knuckles) Knuckles: Okay, Sensei Cloud. Omega: But Knuckles and I got to warn you. Knuckles: Omega and I got the reflexes of a.... (Suddenly, Cloud and Aerith caught them off-guard and flipped them as well, making our heroes chuckle at this a bit) Charmy: Of Banana Slugs? (Suddenly, Tails, Silver, and Blaze came in) Tails: We’ve got it! (Then Knuckles and Omega crashed right into the three, making Tails drop a beeping mechanical handheld device. Tiny and Sonic then charged at it) Sonic and Tiny: No, we’ve got it! (They caught the device) Tiny: Whatever it is. (After Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Omega recovered, Tails explained away) Tails: It’s a tracking device. Silver, Blaze, and I put it together out of circuits we got from the alien ship. Silver: It should help us locate the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth. Charmy: Radical! Dingodile: Let’s boogie down! Shadow: Slow down, guys. Espio: We’ll need disguises. Vector: No problemo, dudes. Charmy: I’ll handle it. (Later at the surface, Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM are disguised in cloaks with glasses connected with fake noses and mustaches under Vector and Charmy’s idea, and they are now with Christopher’s group and Yuffie) Knuckles: This is your idea of a disguise? Charmy: Well, Vector and I think it’s kinda “Cash.” (Then the tracking device beeped) Blaze: What does it say? Ace: Can’t you hear? Billy: It says “Beep, beep, beep.” Blaze: I know that, Ace and Billy. Tails: (Changing the subject) It says we’re getting closer. (They go into an alleyway and the beeping hummed) Silver: We got something, guys! Tails: The fragment is very close! (Suddenly, they heard the bank’s alarm from next door go off and our heroes hid in empty garbage cans as two robbers ran out of the bank with bags of stolen money and into the alleyway) Charmy: Cowabunga! A bank robbery! (Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM ditch their disguises as they, Yuffie, and Christopher’s group go after the robbers) Sonic: That’s what they think! (As our heroes chased the two robbers, Loki’s group, wearing cloaks and Loki out of his armor and Vanitas wearing his helmet, and Jack watched from up on the rooftop) Loki’s group: The Mobians and their allies! Vanitas: Can they have traced the whereabouts of the second fragment as well? Jack: Impossible, Masters. Only someone of my genius.... (Loki’s group glare daggers at Jack, making him change his answer) Jack: (Nervously) I-I mean, your genius, could’ve calculated its trajectory from the alien ship. Myotismon: You had better be right. (In the alleyway, the two robbers reached a dead end and noticed our heroes) Robber 1: What are they with those boys and that girl? Robber 2: Some kind of colorful monsters! Vector: Is that an insult? (With Loki’s group and Jack, they are looking down at the alleyway) Cortex: The fragment had better be there, Jack. Sephiroth: For your sake. Eggman: Now retrieve it! (Jack gulped nervously) Jack: Me? Why me? Eggman: Because swine like you understand garbage better than anything else. Hunter J: Now do as we say! Jack: Yes, Masters. (Then Jack ran down the fire escape stairs from the rooftop and at the alleyway, Jack reached the bottom step when he stepped on a banana peel laying on the last step, slipping on it and then flung into the air, crashing into a nearby garbage dumpster. Loki’s group got annoyed and landed near the dumpster gracefully) Cortex: Hurry, you fool, before the Mobians and their allies return! (Jack emerged from the garbage pile in the dumpster, looking happy) Jack: I’ve got it! The second fragment! (He revealed it in his hand) Loki: Give it to us. (Jack hands Loki the second fragment and Loki’s group ran off as Jack climbed out of the dumpster) Jack: Great, Masters. I’ll come with you! (Jack ran with them) Loki’s group: Alright. Sephiroth: But stay downwind. (Back with our heroes, the two robbers pulled their machine guns out and fired away) Robber 2: Let ‘em have it! (Luckily, our heroes used some garbage can lids to block the bullets and then Shadow grabbed Sonic) Shadow: Chaos Control! (They teleported above the robbers and Sonic threw his first katana at the robbers’ machine guns, knocking them out of their hands, and the other katana at a construction elevator board above the robbers and the elevator board broke, spilling paint all over the robbers while the broken boards pinned them down. Then Sonic and Shadow landed on the ground again after Sonic grabbed his katanas back) Vector: (Sarcastically) Well, thanks a lot, guys. Knuckles: You didn't leave anything for us to do immediately. Kayla: Well, you can clean up the mess. Snake: How’sssss that? (They chuckled a bit. Then Tails noticed his tracking device beeping) Tails: Hey! The second fragment is moving now. Max: Then we’d better move as well. Arturo: Si, come on. Charmy: Let’s get our furs in gear! (Then they heard police sirens approaching) Espio: The police can take it from here. (With Loki’s group and Jack, they emerged from the alleyway) Hunter J: Taxi! (A taxi cab stopped) Cab driver: Goin’ to a costume party, macs? (The cab driver chuckled a bit. Loki’s group then forced themselves into the cab and grabbed the cab driver) Cab driver: Hey! (Then Loki’s group threw the cab drive out of the taxi cab and they and Jack, after he climbed in, drove off) Cab driver: (Calling after them) Hey! Hey, you! (He ran after them) Cab driver: Come back here! (He stopped upon losing sight of his stolen taxi cab. Then our heroes emerged from the alleyway as well) Tails: Oh, it’s too late! It’s out of range. Cab driver: What nerve! Some creeps in cloaks, one of them wearing a helmet, stole my hack! (The cab driver noticed our heroes and gasped upon seeing Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM) Heroes: Loki’s group! Sonic: Come on. Shadow: We’ve got to find them! (They run to a nearby manhole and went down to the sewers as the cab driver watched in silent shock and then confusion) Cab driver: What is happening to this city? It used to be such a refined center o’ culture. (At an abandoned building, Loki’s group, out of their cloaks and Loki wearing his armor again and Vanitas’ helmet is off, are talking with Uka-Uka’s group on Loki’s communicator as Jack is working on something) Myotismon: Our plan is as ingenious as it is simple, Uka-Uka’s group. Eggman: Jack says that the second fragment, when hooked up to a computer, will give us unlimited power. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) What kind of power, Loki’s group? Loki: We’re not quite sure yet, but we assure you it will be great enough to destroy the Mobians. N. Brio: (On-screen) We’ll believe it when we see it. Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Uka-Uka’s group out. (They hung up. Vanitas grunts in anger, punching a nearby wooden crate down) Vanitas: We’ll show that black wooden mask and his group! Cortex: Come, Jack. Eggman: We must find a computer of incredible power to hook that fragment up to. Now! Jack: Yes, Masters. Coming, Masters! (Loki’s group heads out) Jack: Good idea, Masters. (He follows behind. In the sewers, our heroes consulted Cloud and Aerith with the Mobian Van nearby) Cloud: You must find the second fragment. Aerith: It could cause harm in Loki’s group’s hands. Sonic: Maybe if Tails’ tracer had more power.... Christopher: (Agreeing) It could pick up the signal again. Chris: Exactly. Tails: I could hook it up to the scanner in the Mobian Van. Omega: With my help. (Then Tails and Omega go inside the Mobian Van and the tracking device beeped) Tails: Great, we’re getting something! (Suddenly, the tracking device exploded, sending Tails and Omega out of the Mobian Van and then the Mobian Van charged at our heroes, as if it had a mind of its own. Charmy pulled his nunchuk out) Charmy: Yours truly will handle this. (Then Charmy threw his nunchuk into the wheel, making the Mobian Van turn and crash into the wall, stopping it. Tails and Omega ran up to it) Tails: Looks like the alien circuitry doesn’t mesh too well with our stuff. Knuckles: It’s really comforting knowing that you’ve figured that out. (At an empty business building, Loki’s group and Jack have found a super computer and Jack, Eggman, and Cortex are working on hooking the second fragment to it) Loki: Are you sure this will work? Jack: Trust me, Masters. Eggman and Cortex: Hook it up, quickly! (Then after finishing it up, Jack, Eggman, and Cortex activated the super computer and a digital face appeared on the screen) Digital face: Greetings. (Loki’s group and Jack noticed) Myotismon: Who, or what, are you? Digital face: I am Omnis, Omnipotent Multiprocessing Nexus Sub-Universal Sentience. Jack, Eggman, and Cortex: A thinking machine? Loki’s group, except Eggman and Cortex: Artificial intelligence? Jack: (Scoffs) I prefer the real thing, not that. Omnis: A disbeliever, eh? (Then Omnis sent some electricity out across the room, activating the machines, making them go berserk, surprising Loki’s group and Jack) Cortex: Parlor tricks! Sephiroth: Those are of no use to us. Omnis: This is nothing compared to what I am capable of doing! With a stronger power source, I could control every machine in this city. Loki: Then you shall have it, our friend. Hunter J: You shall have it! (Out on the streets, our heroes are driving in the Mobian Van) Vector: I don’t get it. Max: Why are we asking Elise’s group for help? Christopher: Because Elise’s group has all kinds of news contacts in the city. Christopher’s group and Sonic: That’s right. Tails: If anything truly weird has happened lately, they’ll know about it. Vector: (Realizing) Oh, like the Mobian Van turning on us isn’t weird enough. Max: (Realizing) Now I get it.... (Back in Omnis’ chamber, Jack, Eggman, and Cortex finished setting up the plugs) Jack: There. We’ve given that.... Creation, the power you requested. But I still say it won’t work. Omnis: Silence, you feeble mortal! I detect something interesting. (Then he revealed on the screen the Mobian Van driving through the streets) Omnis: Mutant lifeform readings. Vanitas: It must be the Mobians! Loki’s group: Omnis, destroy them! (Then Omnis surged his electricity through the plugs and into the power cable wires towards our heroes’ direction. At a construction site, our heroes arrived to where Elise’s group is with the news van) Sonic: Elise’s group, we need you! Elise: Meeting in broad daylight? Twilight Sparkle: It might be something really big indeed! Charmy: No, duh. Ace: We’ve got mondo problems. Silver: It’s Loki’s group. Kayla: They’re up to something, but we’re not sure what. (Then they noticed the electricity surge going through the cables) Allison: What’s that? (Then the electricity surged onto the construction vehicles and, coming to life, the vehicles slowly advanced towards our heroes in a threatening way) Shadow: The machines. Rouge: They’ve got us surrounded. (Then they are cornered into a wall) Tails: It’s a dead end. Braeburn: Did you have to use the “D” word? Snake: Oh, I knewsssss I should’ve brought a hardhat. (Our heroes got concerned as the vehicles slowly got closer) Commercial break (The vehicles slowly got closer some more) Aria: And there’s no one driving them! (Then the wrecking ball vehicle swung its wrecking ball into a brick wall nearby, making some debris fall towards our heroes, making them run out of the way on time) Big: Let’s haul fur! (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese, after recovering, noticed the wrecking ball vehicle’s piston about to drop on them, when they jumped out of the way on time as the piston dropped on the ground. Then the shovel vehicle charged at Sonic, Shadow, and Espio, but they jumped out of the way as well. Then a sand carrying vehicle nearly ran over Knuckles, but he ducked out of the way and the vehicle drove by, missing him) Knuckles: Ha! Nice try, but no cigar. (Then a claw-shovel vehicle lifted its claw-shovel out of the ground, picking Knuckles up. Tails and Silver meanwhile, avoided the wrecking ball, courtesy of Silver using his powers to push it away from them. Then the shovel vehicle turned towards Elise’s group. Back in Omnis’ chambers, Loki’s group are watching this with evil satisfaction as they laughed evilly a bit) Myotismon: Oh, the Mobians and their allies are finished. (Then Vanitas’ communicator beeped and they answered, revealed to be Uka-Uka’s group calling them) Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Well? Loki: Everything is proceeding according to plan. Sephiroth: We have taken care of the Mobians and their allies, and now we’re going to take over the city! (Uka-Uka’s group gave impressed evil smirks) Demidevimon: (On-screen) You’ll pardon us if we don’t start packing immediately! Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Indeed. (They chuckle evilly a bit. At the construction site, our heroes are still avoiding the corrupt vehicles. Then the claw-shovel neared a ditch, still carrying Knuckles, about to dump him down there) Knuckles: Oh, swell. (Then the claw-shovel's bottom opened up, dumping Knuckles and the dirt pile into the ditch. Knuckles, however, recovered and climbed out after digging through the dirt. With Sonic and Shadow, they are riding the wrecking ball, ready to cut it down) Tikal: (Running from the shovel vehicle) Whoa! What are you doing, guys? (Sonic and Shadow start to cut down the wrecking ball, due to the wire being too thick) Shadow: We’ve got to turn them against each other. Sonic: It’s our only chance. (With Elise’s group, they continued running from the shovel vehicle when they tripped on a rock, falling down. Noticing Elise’s group in danger, Christopher’s group ran up to them and helped them up quickly. Then Sonic and Shadow finally broke the wrecking ball off the wire, making it fall on the shovel vehicle, crushing it. Then Sonic and Shadow landed on the cement mixing vehicle’s moving barrel. With Tails and Cosmo, they ran from the claw-shovel vehicle) Tails and Cosmo: Sonic, Shadow, help! (Then Sonic and Shadow smashed the controls on the mixing barrel, making cement spill on the ground. Then Tails, carrying Cosmo, flew over the cement puddle to Sonic and Shadow and they watch the claw-shovel vehicle’s wheels get stuck in the cement. Charmy, Cream, and Cheese, meanwhile, grabbed nearby wooden boxes full of TNT and ran out towards the wrecking ball vehicle) Cream: So, you want to get down and party, huh? Cheese: (Determinedly) Chao, chao! Charmy: Primo notion! (They ran, luring the wrecking ball vehicle to them) Charmy: We’re gonna have a blast! (Our heroes looked around for Charmy, Cream, and Cheese in concern) Espio: Where’s Charmy, Cream, and Cheese? (Tiny and Dingodile noticed them and showed our heroes) Tiny and Dingodile: Look! (They see Charmy, Cream, and Cheese waiting for the wrecking ball vehicle to come to the TNT boxes patiently and, unaware of what they’re planning, got concerned) Yuffie: Guys, run for it! Charmy and Cream: Take cover! (Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese ran out of the way and our heroes, realizing, took shelter with the three behind another brick wall. Then the wrecking ball vehicle dropped its piston on the TNT boxes and it exploded. After that’s all cleared, our heroes came out of hiding) Rainbow Dash: I’ll say one thing; Knowing you fellas is never dull. (Then Elise’s group noticed the news van is damaged) Applejack: Oh, no! Our mobile unit is ruined! Sonata: How are we gonna explain this to our boss? Sonic: We’ll deal with that later. Arturo: Right now, we have to scope out that second fragment. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Tails: Yeah, somehow, Loki’s group’s using it to control machines. Cosmo: So, what do we do about it? Dingodile: We’ll think of something, Sheila. Cosmo: Don’t call me Sheila. Dingodile: Sorry. Vector: (Changing the subject) For now, let’s get out of here. (They go into the Mobian Van. Back in Omnis’ chambers, Loki’s group and Jack saw the whole thing) Sephiroth: They got away! Cortex: The Mobians must be destroyed before we can implement our plan of conquest! Omnis: I will need more power to do so. Jack: (Annoyed, mockingly) “More power, more power.” Omnis: Do not bother. I’ll gather it myself. (Then Omnis surged his electricity into the power plant, and powered up) Omnis: Now, witness the power of Omnis! (In the sewer lair, our heroes are talking with Cloud and Aerith as Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Omega worked on the Mobian Van) Aerith: The situation seems very bad. Cloud: If Loki’s group has found a way to control machinery, they could soon turn the entire city against us. Silver: If we don’t find them soon, we’re cooked Mobians on the half fur. (Then the news came on the TV) Reporter: (On-screen) We interrupt this program for a Channel Six special bulletin. Reports from all over the city indicate that machines are suddenly coming to life. (Then the TV showed the city in turmoil by the corrupt machines) Reporter: (On-screen) Everything from kitchen appliances to huge industrial machinery is going berserk. There are even riots in the streets. (Our heroes got calmly angry) Cloud: Aerith and I suspect that this is more of Loki’s group’s doing now. Rarity: Well, whoever’s behind this, me and my group should be out there covering the story. Elise: We are, after all, news reporters! (Our heroes turned to Tails hopefully) Sonic: Tails, that second fragment must be putting out enough power now to get a reading on it. Tails and Omega: Negative. Omega: Now there’s too much power being broadcast. (They show the beeping tracking device) Tails: And I can’t get a fix on the source. Cosmo: Then we’ll just have to hope we get lucky. Sonic: Let’s go, guys. (They run to the Mobian Van) Elise’s group: Wait for us! Fluttershy: We’re not missing this story for anything at all! Spike: That’s right! (At Omnis’ chambers, Loki’s group and Jack are watching the whole chaos on screen) Loki: (Chuckles evilly a bit) Excellent. Excellent! Eggman: Sooner or later, the Mobians will come. Cortex: We must protect this building, Omnis. Omnis: Easily done. (Then Omnis sent electricity surging into four robots in a next door building, activating them and they head for the building. At the Channel Six building, Jamieson is angrily ranting in front of Tai’s group and Seifer) Jamieson: Where is Elise’s group?! Look at this. Machines are going wild all over the city, and my star reporters are nowhere to be found! (Seifer smiled smugly) Seifer: Elise’s group? (He chuckles a bit) Seifer: They’re never around when you need them, Mr. Jamieson. Maybe you should give the story to.... (He snickers a bit) Seifer: Someone more capable? Jamieson: (Thinking about it) Well.... (He gives in) Jamieson: That’s not a bad idea. Why don’t you take it? (He gestures to Seifer, who got snobby) Seifer: You won’t be sorry. Jamieson: But you might. It’s a really dangerous assignment. Maybe you ought to check out a bulletproof vest. (Seifer’s snobby behavior melted into hesitation suddenly) Seifer: (Nervously) Uh, heh. Maybe we should let Elise’s group have it after all. (He heads for the door nervously) Seifer: Equal opportunity, and all that. (He bumps into the door) Seifer: I think I hear my phone ringing. Ciao, Mr. Jamieson. (He opens the door and ran out) Jamieson: Uh, ciao, Seifer. (He turned to Tai’s group) Jamieson: I’ve seen things with more backbone paddling around a tide pool. Tai’s group: You said it. (Out on the streets, our heroes drove the Mobian Van quickly) Tails: The tracker’s not working. What are we gonna do now? Vector: Simple; We’ll just ask a toaster for directions. (Sonic noticed a robot meter maid) Sonic: I’ve got a better idea. (They park the Mobian Van and got out) Sonic: That thing will know. Elise and Christopher’s groups: A robot meter maid? (The robot meter maid got up to them) Blaze: Okay, lady. Tell us where Loki’s group is. Robot meter maid: Go swallow a diode, catnip breath. Vector: Look, chips-for-brains, we don’t want to get rough. Knuckles: But, if you don’t spill your circuits.... (Charmy, Tiny, and Dingodile approached a nearby fire hydrant) Charmy: Water and electricity don’t mix. Get it? (The robot meter maid gave in) Robot meter maid: Oh, alright. I will interface. (Our heroes smugly smiled. In Omnis’ chambers, Loki’s group and Jack watched Omnis power up some more) Omnis: I have linked with nearly all of the city’s power plants now. (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit) Myotismon: Phase one of our plan is almost complete. Vanitas: As soon as Omnis has absorbed enough power, it can open a portal to Dimension X. Hunter J: And our army of Gauntlet Soldiers without the help of Uka-Uka’s group! Omnis: Tracking mutant lifeform readings again. They’re approaching this building now! Loki: Destroy them! (Then Omnis blasted an electricity surge into the Mobian Van, making it automatically turn the wrong way) Elise: Wait, you’re turning the wrong way, Christopher! Christopher: (Struggling on the wheel) I’m not! The Mobian Van is. Shadow: Loki’s group got control of it. Sonic: Bail out! (Suddenly, the doors locked and they struggled to unlock them, but to no avail) Charmy: No can do, guys. Ace: The doors just locked. (Then the Mobian Van started to automatically drive out of control) Commercial break (Christopher continued trying to gain control of the Mobian Van’s wheel) Elise: Do something, Christopher! Pinkie Pie: We made plans for the weekend. Christopher: I’m trying! And I understand the weekend plan. (Tails suddenly realized something) Tails: The tracker. It might work. Vector: (Sarcastically) Shrewd move, Tails. Ace: (Sarcastically agreeing) If we ignore the problem, it might go away by itself. (Tails pulled the tracking device out of the drawer) Tails: There’s a chance that the tracker might short out whatever’s controlling us. (Tails typed on the tracking device and the device short-circuited the Mobian Van, making it skid to a stop near a brick wall) Knuckles: Hey, why the panic? Tikal: We had a whole three inches to spare. (At Omnis’ chambers....) Omnis: The Mobians have short-circuited my control of their vehicle! Loki: Never mind them. Eggman: Concentrate on absorbing enough power to open the portal to Dimension X! Jack: M-M-Masters, are you sure that’s wise? Loki’s group: Of course we’re sure! Sephiroth: The Mobians will never reach us in time. Cortex: Not with every machine in the city against them. (Out on the streets, our heroes continued on foot without the Mobian Van after getting out) Espio: Do you have any idea just how Loki’s group’s causing this. Tails: They’ve got to have some kind of artificial intelligence coordinating all these machines. (A power cord nearly fell on them, but they jumped out of the way) Tails: As I was saying, they’ve probably got the second fragment hooked up to a computer. Amy: That means all we have to do is get to the computer, and take out the second fragment. Snake: Oh, that’ssss all? (He chuckles a bit) Snake: And forssss a minute there, I thought thissss wassss gonna be tough! (Ace socked him in the face) Ace: Stay positive, Snake! Snake: Good ideasssss, Acccce. (In Dimension X in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group are seated in their thrones when the monitor screen turned on, revealing Loki’s group on the screen) Loki: (On-screen) In less than half an hour, the portal will be open! Infinite: Have you taken care of the Mobians? (In Omnis’ chambers....) Vanitas: We assure you they are being dealt with. (Then Omnis sensed something) Omnis: Warning, warning! Danger! Building security has been breached. (In the Jotundrome....) Loki’s group: (On-screen) We’ll get back to you. (Then they hung up. Back in Omnis’ chambers, Loki’s group and Jack noticed on the screen our heroes emerging from the elevator in a hallway) Jack: The Mobians! Sephiroth: None of us doesn’t know how they got this far, but they won’t get any closer! (They turned to Omnis in determination) Eggman: Activate all internal defense systems! (In the hallway, our heroes’ tracking device beeped) Tails: It says we’re getting close. Shadow: Eyes open, guys. Espio: If I know Loki’s group, they’ve got a few more tricks up their tricky sleeves. (Then, four vacuum-like robots emerged from another elevator and charged at our heroes) Yuffie: And here come a bunch of them now! (Our heroes leapt into action and Charmy and Tiny destroyed the first robot with their nunchuks and trident. Then Tails and Yuffie flipped the second robot down with their bo stick and Cross Shuriken. Then Vector prepared his sais) Vector: Sorry! No Mobian Extermination today. (He stabbed his sais into the third robot, destroying it. Sonic then lopped a nearby wooden table with his katanas, making it crush the last robot to death. In Omnis’ chambers, Loki’s group and Jack saw the whole thing on screen) Kayla: (On-screen) Alright! Rouge: (On-screen) We really wiped the floor with those floor-wipers, huh? Charmy: (On-screen) Yep! (Then our heroes continued on. Loki’s group got angry) Cortex: Oh, you fools. Loki: It won’t be that easy! (At the stairway, our heroes charged up the stairs when a hose activated and squirted them down with water) Charmy: Tubuloso curl! Cowabunga! (Then our heroes hung onto the stairs’ railing and struggled to climb through the water. Then Loki’s group’s voices are heard over the intercom) Loki: (Voice-over) You’ll never reach us in time, Mobians. Eggman: (Voice-over) In ten minutes, Omnis will open a portal to Dimension X. (In Omnis’ chambers, Loki’s group continued while watching this on screen) Vanitas: And then, it’s all over. (Back at the stairs....) Sonic: Charmy, Max, cool that guy out, will ya? (Charmy and Max pulled their nunchuks and bow and arrow out) Charmy: Mucho gusto, O fearless leader. Max: Understood. (Then while Charmy threw his nunchuks, Max fired his arrow at the security camera, smashing it) Comet Tail: Got to get past that fire hose. Shadow: Good idea! Silver: Dingodile, Grubber, distract it. (Dingodile and Grubber then slipped and nearly got washed away when they grabbed the end of the railing) Dingodile: Oh, that’s easy. Watch this. (He and Grubber blew raspberries at the hose, making it provoked that it stopped squirting water and lunged at Dingodile and Grubber) Dingodile: Hey, Sonic! (Then the hose wrapped itself around Dingodile and Grubber like an anaconda. Then Trixie ran up the steps and turned the wheel, making the hose deactivate, freeing Dingodile and Grubber from its grip) Dingodile: Just remember who stuck their necks out for you. (They barge into another room and after pulling their suction cup holders out, placed them on their hands) Blaze: Time for a little Mobian traction. (Elise and Christopher’s groups looked out the window and saw how high they are) Elise and Christopher’s groups: You’re kidding us?! Starlight: It’s 70 stories straight down! Knuckles: We’re not going down. Max: We’re going up. (They heard a bunch of robots approach them and noticed them) Charmy: And sooner than we thought. (They quickly climb out the window and climbed up the wall with the suction cup holders, with Silver levitating Elise and Christopher’s groups in the air) Billy: Whatever you do, don’t drop us! (Then two robots fell out the window, trying to chase them. In Omnis’ chambers....) Omnis: One minute to dimensional opening time. (Then our heroes emerged into the chamber and armed themselves after putting away their suction cup holders) Loki’s group: The Mobians! (Then Sonic threw his katana at the plug, cutting the cord, making Omnis start to deactivate) Omnis: Warning! Warning! (Then his voice became distorted) Omnis: (Distorted) Insufficient power to complete mission. (Omega then fired his cannon at Omnis, making him short-circuit some more. Then our heroes chased after Loki’s group and Jack, who are getting away) Myotismon: (Groans in anger a bit) You haven’t won yet, Mobians! (Then the robots barged in) Vector: Boy! If it isn’t one thing, it’s a whole lot of things. (Elise’s group took cover as our heroes prepared to fight) Cream: That’s it, girls. Chris: You’d better take cover. Tiny: Yeah, this could get messy. (Then Omnis finally died down and the robots died down as well) Loki’s group: What?! (They groaned in anger a bit) Yuffie: Alright, chumps. It’s payback time. Sonic: Mobians fight with honor! Christopher: Yeah, let’s rock, guys! (They approach Loki’s group and Jack, weapons ready) Jack: Masters, do something, please! (Noticing a vial of smoke powder, Vanitas grabbed it) Vanitas: This will hold them. (He threw the vial and it shattered, sending smoke into the air, making our heroes cough. Then Loki’s group and Jack got away with the second fragment) Loki: Perhaps another time, Mobians! (Then the smoke cleared and the coughing ended. Then our heroes noticed Loki’s group and Jack are gone) Charmy: Oh, what a bummer. Cream: They got away. Cheese: (Dejectedly) Chao, chao.... Big: I wonder what made the computer go dead like that. (Froggy croaked in agreement) Christopher’s group: Yeah. Cosmo: And I wonder where Elise’s group is. (Then Elise’s group came out) Elise’s group: Is it safe to come out? Silver: Elise’s group! Ember: Do you know what happened to the computer? Elise’s group: Of course we did. Twilight Sparkle: We just unplugged it. (They revealed the plug unplugged) Christopher’s group: (Impressed) I like it. Ace: Simple, but effective, indeed. (In an abandoned apartment building, Loki’s group and Jack are in a room, with Loki’s group venting out their anger while Jack sat on a bed) Loki’s group: Blast those Mobians and their allies! Sephiroth: One of these days, Jack.... (Then Hunter J’s communicator beeped and they answered, revealing to be Uka-Uka’s group calling them) Tropy: (On-screen) It’s been several hours. Mephiles: (On-screen) And no word, Loki’s group. Oxide: (On-screen) Care to explain why? (Loki’s group then made an excuse as Hunter J started to type on the communicator, making it start to hang up) Hunter J: Sorry. Must be something wrong with the transdimensional linkup. Eggman: We’ll explain it to you later. (Then they hung up as Jack walked up to them) Jack: Masters, I could’ve fixed it. Vanitas: Jack? Jack: Yes? Vanitas: Shut up. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes, except Charmy, are enjoying some pizza) Cloud: We must be more alert. Aerith: Loki’s group almost won that time. Allison: This is going to make quite a news story. Chris: Yeah. Knuckles: And best of all, you’re alive to tell it. Tails: I’m just glad that all the machines are back to normal. Blaze: Things were getting pretty hairy there for a while. Silver: And I ju.... (Then he jumped in surprise that he toppled over on his chair upon seeing a shadow of a robot. Our heroes turned and saw the robot shadow approach) Vector: Another robot besides Omega! Sonic: Get ready. (Then the robot was revealed to be a small electronic toy, with Charmy controlling it) Charmy: Hey, dudes. Scope out this neato toy robot I found. Isn’t it a blast? (Our heroes flatly glared at him, confusing him) Charmy: Hey, what’s with you guys? (Knuckles threw his slice of pizza at Charmy, hitting his face) Charmy: Lighten up, will ya? (He wiped some sauce off of his face) Charmy: Guys? (Our heroes rolled their eyes and then chuckled a bit) Heroes: Just don’t do that again. (Charmy smiled softly and giggled a bit) Charmy: I promise. (He giggles a bit again) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes